Kotori y el guardian
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: Kotori una joven solitaria, encuentra un dia camino a su casa una pequeña gatita quien sera su unica compañia. esto contiene mucha dulzura y tonterias de tipo animal, no llegando a ser nada normal xD
**Un nuevo fics con una tierna pareja nwn/ espero que les agrade**

¿Rin-chan dónde estás? Ven aquí gatito. donde se habrá ido esa pequeña, Moo ya le tenía su comida lista –esta pequeña gatita ya debería estar aquí, es la única que me acompaña en esta casa desde que mis padres se largaron de viaje, ellos nunca se han preocupado-

Nya~~ -una pequeña gatita de un lindo color anaranjado de bonitos ojos pardo, al momento de voltear a verla me sorprendo al notar que estaba llena de lodo-

¿Otra vez te has ido a jugar a casa de la vecina cierto? –un miau por su parte me confirmaba todo- no tienes remedio así que vamos a bañarte ahora- la tome en mis brazos nos fuimos a bañar, para ser un gato le encanta el agua - como es que no te puedes comportar como un gato normal y no jugar en el lodo?

Nya~~~ -a veces pienso que ella sabe lo que le digo- siempre eh entendido lo que dices Nya

Si claro…- sigo hablando mientras dejo a la pequeña gatita en la bañera, pero algo me llama la atención, ¿a quién acabo de contestar? mi mirada solo se dirige a la gatita que nadaba feliz en la bañera- …creo que el no dormir me está afectando más de la cuenta… ahora pienso que Rin me habla…

Has estado trabajando mucho últimamente Kotori-chan Nya!–me quedo congelada mirando al gato que me está hablando- hola – y sigue hablando, me caí al piso el cual estaba frio, me quede mirándola fijamente-

Co…como es que… puedes hablar? –intente hablar normalmente pero no puedo hacerlo, ver un gato hablando es demasiado…creo que me voy a desmayar… y sin más todo se puso oscuro-

Kotori… Kotori-chan~~~ Nya –a lo lejos escuchaba una voz de una chica… creo que he muerto… o será otro de mis sueños con chicas lindas...ajajaja – Nya? Kotori-chan despierta –la voz se hace más cercana…al abrir mis ojos veo una cabellera anaranjada y unos ojos pardos como…los de Rin-

¿Rin-chan…? -porque ahí una chica en mi casa…eehh no recuerdo haber invitado a nadie... o sí? Solo recuerdo que estaba con mi pequeña gatita en la bañera… y luego no recuerdo nada hasta ahora donde hay una chica hermosa mirándome preocupada- ¿eres…Rin-chan?

Jeje creo que te debo una explicación Nya –esto es demasiado raro…pero debe haber una explicación…no es como si tengas a un gato y un día para otro comience a hablar y se convierta en una chica…mm ahora que la miro más de cerca está bien buena…siento algo caliente por mi nariz…-Kotori-chan te sangra la nariz! –creo que no se ha dado cuenta que esta desnuda…podría morir feliz ahora mismo- Moo no te mueras aun no te explico las cosas Nya!

…solo necesito un poco de papel –me levanto para limpiar la sangre de mi nariz y luego pasarle una toalla a la chica- Rin-chan? Deberías cubrirte o te vas a resfriar… creo que necesitamos hablar

-luego de un rato entre que mi sangrado se detuviese y vestirme para luego pasarle un poco de mi ropa a la chica, se veía divertida con algunas cosas- Nya~~~ -me encanta cuando dice eso… pero es extraño-

¿Bien mm Rin-chan? –ella me miro inmediatamente, creo que estoy babeando ella se ve tan linda incluso cuando tomo asiento en mi cama y se estiro juraría que escuche un suave ronroneo- bien cómo es que mmm a ver cómo decirlo como es que de un pequeño gatito ahora es una chica?

-ella solo me sonrió mientras se acomodaba en mi cama, lo que me estaba haciendo perder la compostura- soy tu gato guardián, fui enviada aquí para cumplir tus deseos, y por lo que siempre me charlabas y pude notar tu deseo es tener a alguien a tu lado…-por algún motivo ella se veía preocupada porque no dejaba de mirarme- Kotori-chan

…-me había quedado sin habla, ella sabía que mi mayor deseo era estar con alguien a mi lado, después de todo mis padres nunca me han prestado atención y solo me han mantenido por que es ilegal dejar abandonado a un hijo y aparte mi abuela me dejo la herencia que era de mi padre, pero ella decidió cambiar a último momento y me dejo todo, en parte siento que ellos me odian- estoy bien Rin-chan

No lo estas –me asusto la cercanía que ella mantenía conmigo ya que no me fije cuando estaba tan cerca de mi- Kotori-chan se lo que has pasado… siempre te he estado vigilando y odio ver como tus padres se han comportado contigo –no podía aguantar más las lágrimas me abrace fuertemente a la chica frente a mí dejando salir todo la pena y frustración que llevaba en mi interior, desahogue toda esa pena que por años reprimí- tranquila Kotori-Nya yo estoy ahora aquí a tu lado

-ella solo me consoló y jamás se alejó de mi lado incluso luego de dormirme en sus brazos mientras ella acaricio mi cabello- Rin-chan… -ya ha pasado más de un año desde que Rin-chan está a mi lado y al fin pude irme de casa ya que cumplí 18 años lo cual necesitaba para largarme de esa casa y que mis padres dejaran de dañarme emocionalmente, junto a Rin nos fuimos a vivir a un pequeño pueblo cerca de la costa donde comencé una nueva vida y decidí abrir una pequeña cafetería- muy bien es hora de comenzar un nuevo día –me levante como todos los días me di una ducha para luego ir a preparar el desayuno para Rin y para mí-

Buenos días Kotori-nya~~ -cada vez que dice mi nombre de esa manera mi corazón se acelera de sobre manera, y más si es una pequeña gatita, después del desayuno me fui al trabajo y Rin fue a la preparatoria que estaba cerca de nuestra casa, ya que la pequeña dijo que quería conocer un poco de la vida de los humanos y como por obra de magia quedo en primero de preparatoria-

Kotori-chan buenos días –saludaba mi alegre compañera de trabajo y la pastelera oficial de la cafetería Kousaka Honoka- el menú de hoy serán tartas de queso –mi sonrisa se ensancho al escuchar eso ya que eran mis favoritas- mmm por cierto Kotori-chan, hoy hueles a gato

¿A qué te refieres? –ella solo me sonrió a medida que se acercaba a mi lentamente le aparecían unas bonitas orejas y una cola esponjada de lo que supuse eran de perro… espera esto ya lo viví…- Honoka-san?

Mm así que ya tienes a tu guardián –su voz era suave y podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello- no soy amiga de los gatos –mi respiración se estaba acelerando a medida que Honoka apegaba su cuerpo al mío, pero en un momento sentí una suave lamida en mi cuello lo que me hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas-

Ejem… Honoka aléjate de Minami-san en estos momentos –la voz de una de las chicas que trabaja también con nosotras hizo retroceder rápidamente a Honoka quien agacho sus orejas como un perrito regañado-

Umi-chan… -suspire de alivio, pero muy poco ya que rápidamente escuche como la puerta era cerrada y en un rápido movimiento tenia a la chica frente a mí y con claras intenciones de otra cosa-

Kotori es mía… grrr –creo que casi se me salió el alma al escuchar ese gruñido y notar que Umi también tenía orejas y una cola, pero están eran como las de un lobo, y creo que eso fue lo último que logre ver porque creo que me desmaye-

 _Siempre estaré junto a Kotori-chan –_ esa voz… Rin-chan estaba en mi mente. recordar ese día… mi corazón era como si fuese a salir de mi pecho- _Kotori-chan vamos lejos de ellos, yo seré la familia de Kotori-chan desde ahora –_ podía sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas al recordar las miradas de mis padres, ellos siempre me odiaron… creo que mejor no haber nacido…- _jamás pienses en eso Kotori-chan, sin ti Rin solo sería un gato muerto en la calle –_ de golpe me desperté al recordar a Rin y fue lo primero que encontré al despertar en ese momento, su mirada era de preocupación y solo me pude abrazar de ella con fuerza-

¡Rin-chan! –estaba fuertemente abrazada a ella, yo solo lloraba no entendía por qué, pero solo quería estar con ella sin dejarla ir jamás-

Kotori-chan aquí estoy –Rin solo acaricio mi cabello mientras me tranquilizaba, pero luego unos gruñidos y ladridos llamaron nuestra atención a lo cual nos separamos y miramos a la puerta donde había un lobo… ¿espera un lobo? Y que hace un perro también aquí… mi mente está haciéndome recordar cosas…- ¡ustedes idiotas asustaron a Kotori-nya! –ambos animales bajaron las orejas al ser regañados- Kotori-nya ya estas mejor? –me sonroje al sentir sus manos en mis mejillas y su hermosa sonrisa cerca de mí-

Cr-creo que si… -observé como se acercaba a mi rostro y yo estaba sonrojándome a mas no poder, de reojo pude ver como el lobo se cubría los ojos con sus patas, mientras que el perro meneaba la cola entusiasmada pero no me importo mucho solo cerré mis ojos sintiendo un suave beso en mis labios el cual duro se prolongó durante algunos minutos- …

Nyaa~~~ recarga completa –Sonreía Rin quien me miraba con su tierna sonrisa- Kotori-Nya –explicare un poco lo que paso, Rin-chan cada vez que siente que algo está mal conmigo o con mi estado de ánimo ella me besa y todos mis problemas se esfuman-

¡Es injusto, porque solo la gatita puede besar a Kotori! –mi presión sanguínea se disparó al ver a dos chicas desnudas frente a mí, estas eran Honoka y Umi-

Eso es porque Rin fue la primera en encontrar a Kotori-chan y tengo permiso de ella para besarla ¡NYA! –creo que ninguna noto que me estaba sangrando la nariz- y por otra parte ustedes ya deberían tener a sus maestros, o es que nadie las quiere porque son unas depravadas Nya! –ambas se sonrojaron y desviaron sus miradas- lo sabía pervertidas Nya!

Emm mi amo solo me abandono en un bosque… dijo que saldríamos a pasear y al momento de bajarme del auto huyo…él muy cabrón –Honoka apretaba sus puños- solo porque mordí un sofá… sus zapatos favoritos…-todas nos quedamos mirando a la peli naranja quien refunfuñaba-

Eso es porque eres un perro idiota –Umi se había cruzado de brazos y ahora estaba sentada en el piso abrazada con una de mis hermosas alpacas de peluche ambas aun completamente desnudas como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-

Bueno al menos solo destruí un sofá y unos zapatos. no me comí a mi maestro –todas guardaron silencio mientras la temperatura bajaba de apoco por lo que había soltado Honoka como una puñalada a Umi quien solo movía su cola lentamente- aunque no te culpo, vivir en el bosque y de repente encontrar un humano es extraño y más si tienes hambre, mm bueno creo que también ayudo Eri, Hanayo y Nico. ha sido la primera vez que comía humano en mi vida y estaba delicioso –ahora temía por mi vida por lo que me estaba alejando lentamente mientras tomaba a Rin quien sonreía divertida por la extraña conversación-

Lo dicen como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo –Honoka y Umi me observaron un momento para luego sonreír divertidas- ustedes me dan miedo

No te preocupes Kotori nosotras ya no comemos humanos, solo comida normal –Umi se cambió a su forma de lobo nuevamente para recostarse mejor en el piso-

Mm supongo que ahora Kotori-chan nos va a correr de su cafetería… -decía Honoka apenada cambiando a su forma de perro-

Si prometen no intentar abusar de mi –ambas me observaban atentamente- podrán quedarse en la cafetería

Y si intentan algo más con Kotori-nya yo misma les arrancare todo el pellejo –Rin aparecía sus garras las cuales estaban realmente afiladas- ¿entendieron?

-ambas asintieron rápidamente, bueno al menos Rin me estaba cuidando, aunque no debo dejar todo esto en sus manos, yo también se defenderme- creo que será mejor irnos, hasta mañana Kotori y Rin –todas nos despedimos y ahora solo quedamos Rin en su forma de Gato y yo aún asustada por todo lo que había sucedido-

Ellas no harán nada malo, confía en ellas Kotori-chan –la sonrisa de Rin me tranquiliza tanto me dan ganas de besarla hasta perder el aliento-

Nee Rin-chan, aun cuando pasen los años tu estarás conmigo? –ella solo me sonrió alegre regresando a su forma humana y me abrazo fuertemente del cuello- no quiero estar sin ti

Jamás lo vas a estar, ¿o acaso has olvidado nuestra promesa? –cuando me mira de esa manera es como si algo dentro de mí se encendiera- ¿Kotori has olvidado que ahora somos una sola? – cuando Rin se pone así de seria y su voz cambia levemente me encanta, creo que tengo fetiches extraños, es como si Rin se convirtiera en una pantera sensual-

Cla-claro que no lo olvidaría –estoy nerviosa ya que cada vez se acercaba a aún más a mí- so-solo…ee-eetto… Rin-chan

Shh no digas más –con cuidado poso su dedo índice en mis labios silenciando cualquier cosa que fuere a decir- Rin se hará cargo de ti ahora mismo -…voy a ser nekeada por una gatita~~~ que ironía, solo sonreí como idiota sintiendo los brazos de Rin en mi cintura y luego un beso apasionado y cargado de deseo, amor, lujuria y un montón más de cosas que no tengo ganas de decir- Kotori… –no recuerdo en que momento me dormí pero siento arder mi espalda y mis nalgas creo que anoche se salió de control-

Kotori-chan… -me voltee de donde vino esa vocecita y sonríe al encontrar a mi pequeña Rin abrazada de mi cintura y con algunas marcas de mordida en su cuello, creo que cuando se pone en su modo dominante me hace caer en la pasividad absoluta-

 **Continuara…**

 **:3 si quieren dejen comentarios nwn**


End file.
